


lazyronpa angst

by planetundersiege



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Lazyronpa, M/M, Spoilers from Lazyronpa, The concept sounds cursed but it’s actually really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He didn’t want anyone else to die.Seriously, check out Lazyronpa on Instagram. For such a cursed concept, it’s pretty damn good.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	lazyronpa angst

Seeing Sportacus like this was something Robbie never imagined he would see, and to be honest, he wished he never would have had too. He was broken, shaken, and filled with despair. Pablo’s recent execution had caused Sportacus to turn worse, and Robbie was the only one who knew. Around everyone else, Sportacus was the optimistic one.

Now, Robbie was the one comforting the ultimate hero as he was crying his eyes out.

“This is terrible Robbie, I can’t take this anymore. First you lose your daughter, then Genie is executed. Then we lose Obtuse, the mayor, Ziggy, Jives, and Pablo. I don’t want anyone else to die.”

“I know Sportaspoon, I know. It’s not like I want this either. I may be the ultimate villain, but I’m not a hecking monster like Monoticus. Killing is wrong.” Robbie answered, and leaned in for a hug, carefully patting Spartacus’ back as he kept crying into his shoulders. “I know you want to get us out, but you can’t overwork yourself like this. You need to save your energy, Monoticus has forbidden you from eating any sportscandy.”

“I don’t care, I’ll do anything to get us out of here and back to Lazytown, even without sportscandy.”

“Sportaspoon, please. You need to save your energy. If you keep this up, I’m going to force you to eat so you don’t die.”

Sportacus immediately stopped in his track.

“You can’t! You know that whoever sneaks me food will be executed on the spot! He has cameras!”

Robbie nodded.

“I know, but I can’t stand seeing you like this, despair is not a look for you. If this keeps up, if you still want to spend all your energy punching the wall, if you still want to get us out of here, I will feed you, no matter the cost.”

Sportacus tightened the hug as he kept crying, and all Robbie could do was to comfort him the best he could. In a situation like this, no decision was easy. He would go through with it if feeding Sportacus would save everyone else.

“Let’s do to bed.”

But, Robbie never had the chance to feed him, because as they spoke, Ms Busybody was already planning her next move, and tomorrow, the drinks at dinner would be drugged.


End file.
